


Tokyo Narita

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: There are only ghouls and humans, ghouls hunt down and eat humans, while human investigators hunt ghouls to serve and protect.[ don't read if you haven't read tokyo ghoul :re, you'll either get lost or I'm spoiling so much for you ]





	

He didn't mean to feel this way he doesn't now how he could've let this happen.

It started one morning, a man with pale skin and light hair drinking a cup of decaf coffee. He was tall dressed in a red and white jacket, with white baggy pants and some sneakers on. 

He looked a bit out of place, but it was a coffee shop he was in if course and probably needed to wake up a bit. It would also be rude to point out the man, in public.

Not to far from him a man had walked in, he was about the same height but a bit shorter. He had dark hair, was a bit tan, wore square glasses, and a black suit with a tie. 

Much more sufisticated, as he walked with a white briefcase in his hand. 

He caught the light-haired mans attention, as he drank his coffee he watched the business man (?) walk to a booth just a few seats down from him. As he set his suitcase down on the seat next to him, the man looked a bit younger than him. His skin looked smooth, his eyes were a pretty color, nice face structure.

He took off his first layer to reveal his body, covered by that white layer of a buttoned up shirt.

The man looked delicious.

From where he was sitting he heard the man's phone vibrate in his pocket, and he watched from the corner of his eye. He watched the man's thumb aimlessly scroll and text, as he drank his coffee.

"Can I get you anything else?" A voice from the brunette barista interrupted him. He looked up at the girl, to decline and she moved on.

As he took another sip from his coffee, he tried getting another look at the man beside him.

"It's rude to stare." The man said.

He almost spit of his coffee right there. "Sorry." He gave a small smile, to play it off rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know it's rude to keep your briefcase, on a seat that could be occupied by another person." He teasingly said, eyeing the man's case.

"Ah, you're right. Sorry." The man smiled, grabbing his case and setting it on the floor.

As fast as he set it down, the light-haired man took it upon himself to move to the free seat.

"So what's your name?" He asked, with a cheeky smile, hand on his cheek. 

He was pretty cute up close.

"I'm Yuuri, and you?" 

He smelled good too.

"I'm Viktor! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He stuck his hand out, giving the other man a hand shake.

"So Yuuri, what are you doing here?" He liked how his name just sounded so natural to say.

"Working, was sent out to the 13th Ward today." He calmly answered, leaning his cheek onto his palm elbow on the counter top. 

"What about you? You don't really look like you're getting ready for work or anything to be honest." He laughed a little, as Viktor looked like he had rolled out of bed, which he did.

"How rude! I'll have you know I like to get coffee before I comfortably workout!" He pouted, as Yuuri laughed.

God that sounded cute.

"So-" 

Yuuri's phone rang.

"I'm sorry-"

"No no no! It's fine and dandy." He smiled waving his hand off. 

Yuuri reached for his phone, seeing the name on the screen. A serious look appeared on his face quickly, as he got up from his seat.

"Sorry, I have to go." He scurried to grab his coat, and briefcase as he answered the phone, and left.

"Welp, see you later I guess. Yuuri." He smiled as, he said his name again. 

I'll see you again.

\---

"Viktor!" He heard Yuri shout his name as he kicked his door open, to his apartment. As he sat down on his couch, watching tv aimlessly.

"Yurio, please calm down. What's wrong this time?" He waved his hand nonchalant, assuming he was just having another one his little rages again.

"Do you really not know?" He sounded hurt, Viktor tuned off the tv to look at him. 

"Jesus Viktor I've been calling you since this morning. Where the hell easy your phone?!" He exclaimed, walking closer with a bitter disappointed look on his face.

He was probably going to regret whatever he didn't do.

"Georgi is dead."

He went stiff.

"He was killed by investigators early this afternoon." He looked at the older man, in the eyes.

"Georgi was off, but he was never dumb enough to reveal himself in daylight." Viktor muttered looking down, at the ground.

"Exactly, that means we've got some Grade A+ investigators here in the 13th Ward, hunting our asses. They know we're here, now we all have to stick together and stay away from the humans." Yuri explained, he sounded so mature, before he would've been ready to kill them. 

But he knows now, that would only make it worst, only bringing more attention to them.

"We can't leave, ghouls from other Wards aren't very fond of us... and we've been getting sloppy jumping from Ward to Ward... we just have to wait it out.." Viktor said to himself.

They were left in silence.

"Everyone else already knows, start keeping your phone on you and watch yourself at all times dumbass." Yuri said, before shutting the door to Viktors apartment.

They can't escape. 

Viktor walked to his room to cuddle his furry companion. 

They can't fight this time either, they were trapped. Viktors never felt like this he knew he was strong, he could protect everyone, and he wants to. But he can't, he has no choice. 

He was terrified.

He forgot what that felt like.

\---

"Alright Minami, what do you want?" Yuuri asked, as he sat next to his parter at the counter.

"Um, can- I'll just get what you're having!" Minami exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Can you add some sugar and cream into his?" Yuuri asked the barista as she was writing down in her notepad.

"Of course!" 

"You did good yesterday, proud of you." Yuuri complimented, looking at the younger one beside him.

He blushed.

"What?! It wasn't anything! I just followed the trail that-"

"Your coffee's ready!" The barista exclaimed, setting the cups down.

"I'll get them!" Minami headed forward to retrieve their drinks.

The boy was always so energetic, and smiling happily when he was around Yuuri. He looked up to him, even Yuuri himself didn't know why, but he did appreciate it. 

He was Minami's inspiration to become an investigator, and he clearly motivated him as he ranked in the top 10 in his class. Yuuri was more than willing to take him as a parter, he was even going to get a small team when promoted.

"Yuuri?" 

The investigator lost his train of thought and looked behind him to see Viktor politely smiling down at him.

"Oh, Viktor. Hi!" He smiled politely, as Viktor took the seat that previously belonged to his parter. "Oh Viktor that seats-"

"Oh...well that's okay! I'll just take this one!" The smaller one saw that his seat was taken, and not wanting to embarrass himself or his higher up decided not to protest and took, the next seat over by Yuuri.

"Thank you." The dark haired man, said to his subordinate as he got his coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take your seat...." He didn't even know he was here, there's too many smells to know and he difinetly didn't smell like Yuuri.

"So who are you?" He smiled, cheerfully at the younger boy. Who looked up at him from sipping his coffee.

"I'm Minami." He waved at Viktor.

If Viktor knew Yuuri brought someone he might not have wanted to come. It's not that he wanted to have Yuuri for himself, which would be a lie because Victor adores, the way he smells, how when he smiles there just a small hint of blush. 

Well, it was just nice having someone other than a ghoul, to talk too. Change was just nice.

"So what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked, breaking the awkward silence between the three men. 

"Oh, hmf I came to see you." The older man said casually, looking at the dark haired man admirable. 

What's wrong with spending time with him? If anything it should help him blend in with other people, everyone was always careful not be around people too suspicious. Ghouls and humans looked alike, they smelled a bit different but only those with good smell like Viktor could tell the difference. 

He was staring at the younger man fir so long he probably made it a bit awkward, but he thought it was so cute to see Yuuri's face turn red.

He wishes he could see that more often.

"Sorry, but I'm still working..." Yuuri said quietly looking down, averting his eyes from Viktors piercing blue ones.

The older man heart beat ended up picking up a bit, for some odd reason.

"You work a lot..." Viktor thought, he was a bit dissapointed if he was totally honest. 

"Yeah, sorry schedules get mixed around a lot, and we have to be back soon.."

He wants to see him again.

Before he knew it Yuuri and Minami were grabbing their things, and got ready to leave.

"Wait-! I- are you free tonight?" 

He came out on accident. He didn't mean to really say it. It caught both of them by surprise, even his small partner as he was left shocked staring at the older man.

"Uh..yeah." The dark haired man answered, which was a good sign so...

Maybe...

His heart picked up a bit, with the new opportunity. Giving a cheeky smile, as he stood up.

"Where do you live!? I can go over real quick and take you somewhere-" 

"I live in the 1st Ward." Yuuri huffed out with a small smile, looking at Viktor in disbelief.

Oh...

That could be a problem, the 1st Ward, out of all the places he lived there. That Ward is the safest one, no ghouls go because it's crawling with investigators. Their headquarters CCG was located right in the canter of the city, they were a beaken of hope to everyone that was defenseless againts ghouls. 

"Maybe, I can stay here in the 13th Ward a bit longer... where do you want to meet?" At this point Minami was the most surprised out of them all, as he grabbed his partners arm.

Viktor felt an odd feeling in his stomach. 

Hunger? No.

Jealousy? That's not even possible.

"Yuuri! What?! But we have to be back with Yavok and-" Minami looked at his hands holding onto Yuuri's arm. He blushed furiously and gritted his teeth. "Uh..nevermind.." 

"Viktor can you meet outside the coffee shop at eight?" He asked, with a polite smile.

"Yes!" He answered quickly, as his heart started to speed up again.

"Alright, Minami let's go." He erged his parter as they walked out.

His stomach felt queezy, and his heart was beating fast. Why was he nervous? Was their something about him? Of course there was but, there's things about Yuuri, he doesn't know him yet he feels he can just tell him everything and can just trust him.

"He's a good guy.."

Viktor whipped his head to see that the brunette barista had spoken to him, as she was cleaning the counter.

"You know him?" Viktor asked intrigued, as he took a seat down to talk to her.

"I used to know him, he's changed a lot....but he's happy, he's forgotten so much but, I've never seen him happier.." She gave a sad smile, as she looked down at Viktor. 

"Be careful and don't hurt him, don't even try because trust me, you'll regret it."

What.

\----

That conversation with the barista stuck in his mind, how did she know him? Who was she? Yuuri acted like he didn't even know her, did he know her? What did she mean by 'he's changed'? 

He was thinking of all these things, but he didn't want that to effect the way he saw Yuuri. Yuuri was nice, polite, he smelled good, he was cute, and there's just something about him that Viktor couldn't put his finger on.

He doesn't know if he want so eat him.

If he ate him he could be getting rid of a pretty good friend, or something more. 

Viktor stopped his thoughts, he needed to relax. He checked his phone to see it was a little last eight, it was dark the coffee shop was cold and it was chilly.

He probably got stood up. Viktor frowned, he really had faith in Yuuri, but maybe this was all just one-sided. He began walking away when he heard quick footsteps behind him.

"Viktor!" Sorry I'm late! Something came up!" The younger man exclaimed as he stopped to breath, as he was sweating and looked like he ran a marathon.

"Woah, are you okay?" Viktor was actually a bit concerned, as he rested his hand on Yuuri's shoulder trying to look at him.

He was so warm.

"Yeah, sorry something came up and I had to deal with it quickly." He muttered, as he looked up, showing Viktor is flustered face. 

God, that's-

"Anyway, where do you want to go?" The dark haired male asked, looking at those blue eyes of Viktors.

"Oh, well." He didn't think of that. "My place?" 

"Sure!" 

Yuuri started following Viktor by his side, when Viktor noticed Yuuri didn't have his briefcase, he must have ran from an office.

"So you ran from work?" Viktor asked, looking at Yuuri's free hand, as he grabbed it intertwined their fingers. He smiled, as he saw the man's face flush.

"Yeah, got a bit busy, and they needed my help." The younger man smiled shyly, as he rubbed the back if his neck.

"You seem dedicated to your job." It's admirable, like how Viktor is about him and the others.

"Yeah, Minami and the others need me. I'll always be there for them." 

The mention of the small partner made his stomach turn again, so it was jealousy.

"Are you and Minami together?" He asked, not wanting to hear yes as an answer he hoped to god that wasn't it. He saw the way Minami looked up at Yuuri, and how close he would get. To make it worst they work together and have so much more time together than the two at the moment.

"Wai-?! What?!- No, Minami is just my partner, we're not actually together." He waved his free hand that wasn't, in Viktors other at him.

"You know he likes you, right?" 

It's obvious.

"It's just a crush." He waved off, with a smile, he did think it was cute. "Everyone at work gets them for their superiors."

"Hey, where do you-"

There was clatter and bangs, as they passed by an alley. "Let's go." Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand, so they can leave if it was a ghoul than they'll expose him. Then there'll be no choice but for Yuuri to-.

He tried pulling Yuuri with him, but the man wouldn't budge. "Yuuri..!" He whispered at him, as they heard the struggle. He just stared in the alley way, since the two were there it had quiet down. The moment they leave, the noise will start up again, so he stayed where he stood.

Until he heard the scream of a women that's when Yuuri bolted towards the noise. 

"Yuuri!"

Shit!

He followed behind, not knowing what to do. Maybe it wasn't a ghoul and just some guy trying to steal or something. Hope was lost, when he saw not one but three ghouls, with their kagujas out.

Their weapons that could kill anyone at any moment, one was a dagger, another had wings, and another the man with a tentical. 

He doesn't stand a chance, he doesn't know them. He can't stop this, there's a high chance all of them could die.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Yuuri yelled at them looking angry.

Please don't try being the hero.

He saw the man mutter things, as the man with the dagger ran towards Yuuri. 

Instinct kicked in and Viktor bolted for the man, he can't hurt Yuuri. Don't touch him. Stop. Yuuri is going to die, this man is going to kill him. Viktor gritted his teeth as he prepared to release his kagune. 

But there was a pause, the man was stabbed. Not by him, not by the other ghouls but, by Yuuri.

Yuuri held a quinque, that is only used by investigators. 

The ghouls froze, has the victim quiet down her sobbing, the two men by her looked at the quinque and looked up at the investigator Yuuri.

"That's not yours." The one with the tentical said, looking at the quinque.

Yuuri looked down at the ghoul he had impaled, and the quinque that was still in his chest preventing him from moving.

"You knew her, she was killed a month or two ago... I'm sorry..." Viktor listened intently, as he noticed a small movement in Yuuri's side, he was reaching for something, the small light reveled it was a phone. "....i killed her."

He needs to leave.

"She's my weapon Yukinura 1/3... the rest well, you know." Yuuri sighed giving a small smile.

Can Yuuri make it out? He's got one down, but the other two, one is way too fast with his wings and the tentical ghoul is a fast healer.

The two ghouls were done and ran towards Yuuri, as he fought and dodged every attack they got.

Viktor ran over to the victim, she was shaking and crying, as she sat shocked by everything. 

"Minami! Get Minako, and everyone else over here now!" 

Viktor heard Yuuri exclaim, as he held his phone in one hand, as he tried fighting with the other.

There's still no chance he can win, and he can't reveal himself. He just can't.

As Viktor attempted to get the victim away from the conflict, he noticed shards of of a kagune being shot at them. The victim was wounded, he didn't get hit, none of this was good though.

"You're all going to die!" The one with the wing type kagune said, as he began shooting shards at them. 

Viktor shielded the Viktor with his body but, nothing happened. Nothing came towards him, but he felt blood dripping it wasn't his.

His heart dropped.

He looked up to see Yuuri, he blocked it, blood was dripping as the shards were in him. Yuuri clenched onto his weapon, as he plucked them out. 

"Viktor..." 

Then the tall man that hovered above the two was  
stabbed, with the others kagune, as thrown to the ground. A giant hole in his stomach, as he was choking on his own blood. 

No.no.no.no.no.

Viktor watched in horror, as Yuuri struggled to breath, and he was still trying to get up. In Viktors mind he begged the other just to stay down, his backup would save him. He can't die. He has faith in him.

"-agh, wow-" They all heard Yuuri say, as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Hands on the ground he was shaking, was he felt the hole where he was impaled.

You're going to die, Viktor thought.

"-im sorry." Yuuri said, looking down, bringing his hand up and snapping his finger. "-but you're fucked now."

Silence.

Then blood, as a red tentical kagune appears. Slicing the winged kagune mans throat, as Yuuri brought his face up to reveal one eye human and one eye red orbs with black surrounding, the eye of a ghoul.

"-what!? -you're the- you're dead!"

"How?!-"

Panic.

In a matter of seconds there was red, red the color of Yuuri's tentical like kagune. As it came from his lover back, attacking. Red from all the blood he saw, from the ghoul against him.

"Hey. Are you dead yet?" He heard Yuuri ask, as the man laid sprawled on the ground struggling to breath.

He saw Yuuri huff a sigh and pout.

Who was he?

Than he saw him laugh, and pierce the man in his gut. "-that's payback, now we're even in feeling that pain. Now-"

"Yuuri!" A voice called out, they all turned behind to see Minami. 

As he held a weapon in his hand, with investigators around him. "Please stop. I don't want to do this.."  The younger one begged, with a pleasing look on his face.

Viktor felt guilty. 

But there's nothing he could've done, he was caught in the crossfire.

Yuuri didn't seem fazed at all, and gave a sly smile. As he slowly moved around raising his hands up to surrender, before quickly using his kagune to his advantage and jumping at a great height to fight.

"Should've known better..." a man said, as he and other investigators ran towards the battle.

He saw Minami with a hurt expression before joining in.

"-you even listening?!" A man screamed in his ear, as he quickly turned. 

To see investigators by his side, with the women in their custody. "Follow us!"

Viktor can't, if they knew about him they would kill him on the spot. But if he runs, they could suspect him and still kill him. He didn't have many choices, they think he's a human at the moment. Saving that women more than  helps as evidence, so he goes with them.

They ran, they were running towards a more populated area, with a barrier of cars and medics already in the area.

"What's happening?" A tall man said that looked to be of higher authority.

"Yuuri Katsuki, it seems he's out of control. Again." Another sighed. "Minako is on it, as long as long as we keep Katsuki here, this will be resolved." 

Viktor wanted to slap the men here, they were hurting Yuuri!

Than all of a sudden there was a scream coming from Yuuri, as he fell, and so did Viktors heart as silence waved over everyone.

Yuuri was on the ground clutching his head, as he the only thing that could be heard from the thick silence was his ragged breathing.

Then footsteps came along, through the silence a women's heels echoes. She was tall, thin, pale, and had long brown hair.

"M-Minako-" Minami stuttered, as he looked down shamefully.

She looked at him and than down to Yuuri, who was muttering incoherent words. She knelt down next to him. 

Placing her hand over his.

"W-Who are you...?!?" Yuuri asked frantically.

"Yuuri. It's me. Minako."

"I-I don't know you. I'm- I'm not who- I'm supposed to be-!!" Yuuri exclaimed, as tears could be seen falling down his cheeks. "The-the others...it's all my fault.."

"Shhhh, it's over Yuuri. You're Yuuri Katsuki, and it's time to rest now.." The women said, with a calming voice looking down at the Japanese man with what looked like pity.

The last thing Yuuri saw as he attempted to look around, were everyone's eyes on him. Even Viktors.

Oh how had things ended up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Badly written, bc of all the time gaps I spent writing this also this was just suppose to be for fun but I ended up loosing interest and forcing myself to write


End file.
